


Nobility

by petiteneko



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: Sabo had to clarify just one thing when his memories returned to him...





	Nobility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume8now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/gifts).



> A BELATED BIRTHDAY PRESENT~

“What would you do if I told you I was born a noble?”

That was one of the first things he asked Koala after he regained his memories. He knew what happened to her. Of course, he didn't judge her. He didn't pity her. Her past was not who she was today.

But Sabo also knew. He knew what royalty, what nobles were like. He knew what they were capable of doing. And he also knew just how those of lesser status could view them.

Especially somebody who was in Koala’s shoes.

“I can understand if-”

“You _idiot!_ ”

His face was stringing from the blow she gave him. 

“What were you about to say?” She puffed her cheeks as she stared him down. (It didn't matter that she was smaller than him. The intensity of that glare…) “Some crap about changing partners? Now you listen _here_ Sabo!” Her fingers poked roughly at his chest. “I couldn't give a damn whoever or whatever you were born as! And besides, weren't _you_ attacked by a World Noble yourself? Didn't _you_ reject your family so much that you didn't want to return there even if you didn't remember it?” She sighed, her cheeks flattening out, arms relaxing at her sides. “You chose this life Sabo. And, you've chosen to stay… who you are _now_ is the only thing that matters, okay? So don't go bringing up this changing partner crap again, you hear me?!”

Sabo could only laugh as she stormed off. Really, he shouldn't have even figured she'd hate him for it. And besides, one didn't become a noble until they were eighteen after all…

(But he wasn't about to tell her _that._ Not after that demonstration.)


End file.
